


Stunt Gone Wrong

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a stunt double on set and you get hurt during a stunt and Chyler freaks out and takes you to her trailer to take care of you.





	Stunt Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You were a stunt double and you loved every minute of it. Plus you got to work with your girlfriend, Chyler, so that made it even better. You were just getting ready to do a stunt when Chyler ran over to you, wrapping her arms around your waist from behind.

“Hey there, beautiful.” She nuzzles her face into your neck and smirked into your neck.

You grinned. “Hey, love.” Turning around in her arms, you wrapped your arms around her neck before pulling her into a kiss.

Chyler pulled away from the kiss and smiled. “You really for the stunt?” She put some of your hair behind your ear then cupped your cheek with her hand.

“More than ready.” You kissed the palm of her hand, you leaned into her touch.

“Come on, (Y/N)! It’s time!” The director call out to you.

Chyler gave you a quick kiss. “Please be careful, babe.” She had a worried look on her face. 

Every time you had to do a stunt she would be worried. You understood, stunts could go wrong at anytime and anything could happen. 

“I will. I love you.” You gave her another kiss.

“I love you too.” She smiled and watched you walk over to the director.

xxxxx

“Shit!” You screamed. 

During the stunt something had happened causing you to fall and land on your wrist the wrong way. You knew it wasn’t broken, it was just sprained.

When Chyler saw that you had gotten hurt, her heart broke. She wanted to run over to you but she couldn’t. Once the director yelled cut, she was by your side in an instant.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m right here.” She helped you stand up. Chyler took you to her trailer so that she could look at your wrist and take care of you.

Once you were in her trailer Chyler sat you down and went to grab the first aid kit. She knelt down in front of you and started to wrap up your wrist. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. One minute I was about to do the stunt then then the next thing I knew I fell…” You looked down at your now bandaged wrist.

Chyler sat next to you, she hooked her finger under your chin and lift your chin up so that you’re looking at her. “When I saw you get hurt, I was so worried. I didn’t know how bad you were hurt…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.” You said softly as you wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into you. You kissed her temple.

“I just hate seeing you hurt…” She snuggled into you, she rests her head on your shoulder. “I love you, (Y/N).” She looked up at you.

“I love you too, Chyler.” You leaned down to give her a loving kiss.


End file.
